Third Party Deals and Rewards
The promotions and giveaways that are listed below are not backed by or related to the Warframe Wikia, Wikia website or the Wikia staff in any way. This page is a record of all rewards and deals that can be obtained through third party webpages and services. Here is the global template created by XLighterShadowX. Please use this when adding an entry. Template ;Availability Expired/In Progress - Date Expired (If Applicable) Limited Quantity - ### (If Applicable) ;Price $0.00 ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Claim/Purchase the bundle from xxx. ;Contains *Reward One *Reward 2 * 00 * 00 ;Media =Current Rewards= Humble Bundle/E3 Digital Ticket Humble Bundle is currently offering a bundle containing a mix of 12 games, DLC, and additional content. One of the content availably is a Warframe booster pack. Humble Bundle allows you to donate what you want, so the Warframe package can be attained by donating at least $0.01. Warframe Booster Pack ;Availability In Progress ;Price $0.01 Minimum ;Description With the Warframe Booster Pack included in the E3 Digital Ticket you can quickly become a powerful Tenno with the included Affinity Booster, Credit Booster, and Braton Assault Rifle. ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from Humble Bundle. ;Contains *Braton with included and weapon slot. *3 Day Affinity Booster *3 Day Credit Booster ;Media Steam Initiate Pack ;Availability In Progress ;Price £14.99 (Replace in Dollars Please) ;Description Whether you're new to Warframe or simply want a boost, the Initiate Pack will help you quickly increase your arsenal. The Grineer won't even know what hit them! ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from the Steam Store. Steam account. Warframe installed to Steam account. ;Contains *3 Random Mods *1 Random Rare Mod *? Day Affinity Booster *? Day Credit Booster * 250 * 50,000 ;Media Starter Pack ;Availability In Progress ;Price $39.99 ;Description This is the perfect pack for a new player to get a quick start in Warframe. This pack offers the flexibility of choosing what you want based on how you like to play. It will open up your choice of Warframes, weapons and equipment and allow you to more quickly advance in the game. ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from the Steam Store. Steam account. Warframe installed to Steam account. ;Contains *6 Random Common Mods *4 Random Rare Mods *? Day Affinity Booster *? Day Credit Booster * 500 * 100,000 ;Media Tenno Pack ;Availability In Progress ;Price $99.99 ;Description This is the ultimate pack for a player who wants the best of the best and wants it right now. It contains lots of purchasing power, a pile of powerful modifications and boosters to keep you advancing quickly. ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from the Steam Store. Steam account. Warframe installed to Steam account. ;Contains *14 Random Common Mods *6 Random Rare Mods *? Day Affinity Booster *? Day Credit Booster * 1,500 * 100,000 ;Media Gift Pack ;Availability In Progress ;Price $39.99 ;Description Give the gift of Warframe. This pack is a perfect gift for a friend or clan mate who you would like to reward. Perhaps for someone who did you a good deed or offered helpful assistance? For a friend on their birthday? Or even for no reason at all because that is just the kind of player you are. ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from the Steam Store. Steam account. Warframe installed to Steam account. This pack may only be gifted to another person. ;Contains *7 Random Mods *? Day Affinity Booster * 500 * 50,000 ;Media =Past Rewards= Gezginler ;Availability Expired - 6 January 2014 ;Price $0.00 ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Claim the bundle from Gezginler. ;Contains *3 Day Affinity Booster *3 Day Credit Booster *Braton with included and weapon slot. ;Media IAHGames Social Year End Sale 2013 ;Availability Expired - 5 December 2013 ;Price $3.20 Minimum ;Description Get 2x Platinum on all top-up from 21st November to 5th December 2013 when you top up through 'IAH'Games iCash payment channel! ;Requirements Purchase Platinum using the iCash option from the Warframe website. ;Contains *2x upon purchase. ;Media Braton Skin and Excalibur Pendragon Profile Icon Pack ;Availability Expired - 31 December 2013 ;Price Free ;Description Sign up now at warframe.iahgames.com and receive an exclusive custom Braton & Pendragon for FREE! ;Requirements Claim the Promo code via email. Verified IAHGames Social account. Create a new Warframe account via http://warframe.iahgames.com IAHGames Warframe. ;Contains *Braton with included and weapon slot. *Exclusive IAHGames Braton weapon skin. *Excalibur Pendragon Profile Icon Pack. ;Media 05feb2c-IAHGamesGunAndExcaliburPromo403x403.jpg|IAHGames Social Deal Warframe.x64 2013-09-20 20-39-20-504.png IAHBRATON.jpg|linktext=IAHgames Braton Skin BansheexBraton.jpg Quickfire Indie Bundle ;Availability Expired - 31 October 2013 ;Price $3.50 ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from Bundle Stars. Register an account with Bundle Stars. ;Contains *170 Warframe Platinum *GTR Evolution (Includes base game) *Dark Sector *Cannon Fodder 3 *Septerra Core: Legacy of the Creator *Space Pirates and Zombies *1953 KGB Unleashed *Guardians of Graxia + Map Pack DLC *Guardians of Graxia: Elves & Dwarves DLC ;Media Raptr Warframe Start Pack ;Availability Expired - ??? ;Price Free ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Claim the bundle from the Raptr Store. Newbie Rank on Raptr on Warframe. Recently run the Raptr Desktop App. Verified Raptr account. Must be a player of Warframe as of the 21st of August. ;Contains *Braton with included (?) and weapon slot. *3 Day Affinity Booster *3 Day Credit Booster ;Media Warframe Void Pack ;Availability Expired - ??? ;Price Free ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Claim the bundle from the Raptr Store. Dedicated Rank on Raptr on Warframe. Recently run the Raptr Desktop App. Verified Raptr account. ;Contains *3 Void Keys *1 Blueprint(?) ;Media Rixty ;Availability Expired - 17 October 2013 ;Price $4.99 Minimum ;Description Make a Platinum purchase using Rixty and automatically receive an Exclusive Aklato Weapon with Unique Skin. ;Requirements Purchase Platinum using the Rixty option from the Warframe website. ;Contains *Aklato with included and weapon slot. *Exclusive RixtyMOL Aklato weapon skin. ;Media Shop.jpg|Rixty deal Warframe0029.jpg|RixtyMOL skin ingame 230410 2013-09-29 00004.png|Aklato RixtyMOL Design View #1 230410 2013-09-29 00005.png|Aklato RixtyMOL Design View #2 2013-10-16_00002.jpg|Aklato MOL skin. Alienware Arena Giveaway ;Availability Expired - 18 July 2013 Limited Quantity - 17,000 ;Price Free ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Claim the bundle from Alienware Arena Using a free Alienware Arena account. ;Contains * 75 ;Media PS4 Ultimate Fan Pack ;Availability Expired - 12 November 2013 ;Price Free ;Description With this pack you’ll be able to get a step ahead of the enemy, and take advantage of items in the Market utilizing your Credits and Platinum (and look good doing it with your PlayStation branded Braton Rifle). Oh, and did we mention the pre-order and everything in the pack are absolutely free? ;Requirements Claim the bundle from the PS4 Marketplace. ;Contains *Exclusive PlayStation Braton Rifle weapon skin. * 50 * 20,000 ;Media Category:Browse